The Panther's Choice
by Magic Basher54986
Summary: Final story in the Panther Pack Series. Takes place six years after The Panther's Pride. Selene and Danielle are finally going on a solo mission to prove themselves. How will they handle their missions? You'll just have to read and find out. Shown as a KiGo, but really a Selene/Danielle fic. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Kim waited for her daughter. As soon as the front door opened, Kim was giving her daughter a stern gaze.<p>

"Selene Ann Possible!"

Selene looked at her mother.

"What have I told you about sparring at school?" Kim asked.

Selene's ears fell flat on her head.

"But Mom," Selene whined as she looked at her mother.

"No 'buts', young lady. You and Danielle have enough time after school and homework to spar. You do not need to do it in gym class."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now get your butt upstairs and do your homework."

Selene walked up the stairs and went to her room.

She finished her homework before laying down in her bay window.

"Selene!" Kim called as she was dozing, her tail flicking side to side peacefully.

She got up and went downstairs to find Danielle waiting.

"What are you doing here?" Selene asked as she enveloped her friend in a hug.

"I wanted to come and spend some quality girl time with my best friend."

"How's your mother, Danielle?" Kim asked.

Danielle reached into her purse and pulled out a small bundle of notes.

"She sent these recipes for you."

Kim took the recipes and walked off to the kitchen.

"Danielle? Staying for dinner?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Danielle said with a smile.

"You really like my Mom's cooking, don't you?" Selene asked.

Danielle just continued to smile.

* * *

><p>Just as everyone was sitting down to eat, Kim's Kimmunicator started beeping.<p>

"Hey Wade. What's the sitch?"

"_Drakken's at it again."_

Kim and Shego both sighed.

"It seems that giant smurf just won't give up trying to take over the world. I mean, it's been sixteen years since I quit working for that buffoon."

"What's he up to this time?" Kim asked.

"_He's taken several people hostage. He wants you in exchange for their release."_

Kim shook her head before looking over at her daughter.

Selene was watching her mothers with interest.

"We'll let Selene and Danielle have this one."

"_But Kim-"_

"Selene looks exactly as I did at her age. It would be hard to tell the difference between us."

"Well, there is the ears," Shego said.

"That's the only difference."

Selene nodded as she looked down at her food.

"And Selene? You're not leaving until that plate is completely empty."

Selene nodded again before picking up her fork.

"Danielle, go call your mother and tell her you're going to be staying over here tonight."

In the last six years, Kim and Bonnie had become good friends, all due to their daughters. Every Friday, Kim would go over to Bonnie's house to hang out and hear the latest gossip. And Bonnie, in return, would come around every Tuesday and give Kim cooking lessons. Those, in the long run, had been an improvement, as Shego kept reminding her wife.

Danielle nodded and rose from her seat to go use the phone.

"Are you sure she's ready?" Shego asked.

"We've been taking her and Danielle with us on our missions for the last three years. I'm sure that both will be fine."

Kim looked at her daughter.

"Follow the rules that you remember me having and the one's I've add since you've become active in this line of work."

Selene nodded and pushed her clean plate forward.

"I'll go and get ready."

Selene got up from her chair and bounded up the stairs, her feet barely making contact with the floor. Once her door was closed, she pulled out her battle suit and put it on. She then grabbed some other clothes and threw them on over the suit. Once she was ready, she reached into her closet and pulled out a surprise for Danielle.

"What have you got there?" Kim asked as Selene walked back into the kitchen with a black bag on a hanger.

"It's for Danielle."

Danielle looked over at her friend.

"That's for me?"

Selene nodded and handed over the bag.

"Open it."

Danielle didn't need to be told twice. She pulled the zipper down and revealed a battle suit just like Selene's. Only instead of blue and white like Selene's, it was red and orange.

"When did you get this?" Kim asked as she looked at the new battle suit.

"I asked Wade to start making it when we got home from our first mission with you, Mom."

"You made Selene this battle suit and didn't tell us?" Kim asked a she looked at Wade.

"_I did it as a favor for her."_

Danielle didn't wait for anyone to tell her. She grabbed the suit and ran up the stairs.

Kim's head fell to the table. Shego laughed at her wife's antics.

"Don't worry, Mom," Selene stated. "Danielle and I will be fine."

Kim raised her head to look at her daughter.

"If you get into any trouble, give me a call."

Shego placed a hand on Kim's.

"She means give us a call."

Selene nodded.

The sound of feet pounding on the stairs drew everyone's attention.

"How do I look?" Danielle asked as she walked into the room.

Selene blushed. She could see every curve on Danielle's body.

"Wow," was all Selene could say.

Danielle smiled.

"Thank you, Selene."

* * *

><p>Selene and Danielle were on the plane that would take them to the Amazons jungle.<p>

"Selene?"

Selene turned to look at Danielle.

"I've talked it over with my mom. I want you to turn me into a were-panther."

This took the girl by surprise.

"You want me to turn you into a were-panther?"

Danielle nodded.

"I've already talked it over with my mom. She's not happy about my choice, but she supports me in any decision I make."

Selene looked at the opposite wall.

"I'll need to talk to my mom about it."

Danielle nodded.

Selene pulled out her Selenicator.

"Hey, Mom."

"What's wrong, baby?! Need help?!"

Selene shook her head.

"Danielle asked me to do something and I'm not sure if I should."

"It's your choice if you turn her into a were-panther or not."

Selene's eyes widened as she looked at her mother.

"You knew?"

"Bonnie told me about it when she was over here yesterday."

Selene looked over at her friend.

"Are you sure you want it?"

Danielle nodded.

"It'll be at least another four hours until we're there. That will give me time for a nap."

"I was asleep for at least twelve hours after I was bitten," Kim replied to Danielle's statement.

Danielle rolled up her sleeve.

Selene cut off the call to her mother to call Wade.

"Wade, I need you to form a hole in the right arm of Danielle's battle suit."

"_What for?"_

"Danielle wants to become a were-panther."

Wade didn't say anything as he typed away on his keyboard. After a few seconds, the suit's right arm moved away from Danielle's right hand and forearm.

Selene then pulled off all of her clothes, except for the battle suit, and shifted from a human to a giant orange panther.

Danielle closed her eyes as Selene's came into contact with her skin. When she didn't feel any pain she looked to see Selene watching her.

"Get it over with," Danielle said, closing her eyes tight again.

She cried out in pain as Selene's very sharp fangs broke through her flesh. Blood gushed from Danielle's arm.

As soon as Selene was human again, she sat down next to Danielle and pulled her close.

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

Danielle nodded with a smile.

Selene then turned to the off Selenicator and called wade.

"Thanks, Wade."

"_Anytime, Selene," _Wade said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Selene and Danielle are on their first solo mission and Danielle wants to be a were-panther. What will happen to Danielle? What will they do to stop Drakken? Those answers and more next time. Til then,<strong>**

****Talon Earthstone****

****Please review.****


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>When they got to the drop point, Selene picked Danielle up and walked her with her to the back of the plane.<p>

"Well, Miss Possible, this is your stop!" the pilot yelled as he flipped a few switches.

"Thank you, Mr. Stevenson!"

"No problem! It's the least I could do for you since your mother got me out of pack of wolves."

Selene nodded and pulled the unconscious Danielle out of the plane with her.

"Danielle! You better wake up right now!"

Danielle's eyes opened and Selene gazed into slit pupils.

"Are we falling?" Danielle asked before looking around.

"Nope. We're flying."

Danielle spread her arms and slowed her fall. After a moment, both deployed their parachutes.

* * *

><p>Selene looked at the map on her Selenicator.<p>

"This seems to be the place," she said looking at the ruined structure.

Selene then walked over to a small tree and gave it a heave. It slowly became uprooted.

"Selene! What are you doing?"

"Gaging my strength. I want to see you do that."

"I can't do that!"

Selene shook her head.

"You can. You wanted to be a were-panther. Now you got your wish."

Danielle walked over to a tree. She looked back at Selene to see her nodding.

"I still don't think I can do this."

Danielle put her hands on the tree and pushed. It went over without much trouble.

"I don't believe it!" Danielle said with a smile. "I can do it!"

"And now let's get those hostages."

Danielle nodded.

* * *

><p>"Ah. Kim Possible!"<p>

Selene shook her head.

"Do I really look that much like my mother?" she asked as she looked at the blue man.

"You're not Kim Possible?! Henchmen! Attack!"

Selene cracked her knuckles as fifty men ran into the room.

"This is going to be fun!" she said as her body gained fur and her hands gained claws. "Who's first?" she asked in a gruff voice.

Selene didn't need to ask twice. Every man ran and tried to pile on her. After the tenth person landed on her, she lifted the entire pile and threw them off to the side.

"That's not possible!" Drakken yelled.

"Don't forget, jackass. 'Anything is possible for a Possible!'" Selene yelled as the next man threw a punch at her.

* * *

><p>Danielle listed to her friend's fight as she made her way through the vents to the holding cells.<p>

When she found them, she saw some of the world leaders.

"Are you all alright?"

Everyone nodded as they looked at her.

Someone said something to her in a language she couldn't understand.

"What did he say?"

"'Get us out of here!'" another man repeated with the same hectic manner.

Danielle nodded and walked over to the door. She flicked it and noticed that it was charged with electricity.

"Oh this is going to hurt!" Danielle said before grabbing hold of the bars and pulling the door off it's hinges. She cried out in pain as soon as her hands made contact with the metal.

She then threw the door against the far wall and fell to the floor.

"Damn. That really hurt."

Danielle scooted against the wall.

"Get us out of here!"

Danielle glared at the man.

"I just nearly killed myself getting your ass out of here! I'm taking a short breather!"

Danielle then crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Is that all, Drakken?" Selene asked as she stood in the middle of a pile of unconscious bodies.<p>

Drakken grabbed his hair and started pulling at it.

"Oh. And for the record, my mom is all that!" Selene said with a grin.

Drakken pulled out strange gun like weapon.

"You've got to do better than a zap gun," Selene said and she took off at a run for the wall. With enough momentum, she was able to stay on the wall and continued to climb until she was at the ceiling.

"Stand still!"

Selene laughed as she jumped and landed behind Drakken. When he turned to try and shoot her, she kicked the gun out of his hand.

"I don't think so, dolt."

Selene then jumped over him and threw cuffs around his wrists. Dragging him over to a console, she pressed a button.

"You doing all right, Danielle?"

"Just needed to catch my breath."

Selene didn't ask. She knew that Danielle would tell her when they were in the clear.

"You get everyone out?"

"Yeah. We're ready to go. Just need you to open this door."

Selene smiled as she flipped the switch to open the door.

A moment later, Danielle walked into the room with all the prisoners behind her.

"Everyone present and accounted for."

Selene nodded and dragged Drakken out the door.

"Well done, you two."

Danielle and Selene turned to see Betty standing there with several GJ agents behind her.

"Thanks, Betts," Selene said. She walked over to the older woman and hugged her.

"No problem, kid," Betty said as she returned the hug. "So. How's your mom taking retirement?"

Selene chuckled.

"Not liking it at all."

Betty nodded before looking at Danielle.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not the same Danielle I saw last time you went on a mission?"

Danielle walked over to Betty and looked her in her eye.

"A were-panther," Danielle replied.

Betty shook her head as she chuckled.

"And who do I thank for this?"

Danielle motioned to Selene.

"You want me, Betts, come and get me."

Selene took off with Danielle behind her into the Amazon jungle.

* * *

><p>Danielle and Selene got home about three hours later, Selene using her key to get in the front door.<p>

"Selene!" Kim yelled as she jumped off the couch and ran to her daughter.

Shego laughed at Kim.

"Come on, Kimmie. I knew they'd be fine."

Danielle smiled before nearly hitting the floor. Selene's arms shot out and grabbed Danielle, holding her.

"Danielle?" Selene asked as she lifted her friend into her arms. Danielle was fast sleep.

"So tell me, Selene," Kim said as she motioned for her daughter to place Danielle on the couch. "How long have you had feelings for Danielle?"

Selene's gaze shot to her mother.

"How did you know?"

"You're more like your mother than you think, Kido," Shego said.

"What do you mean, Momma?"

"You Mom had a hard time hiding her feelings. And yours display across your face just as hers did."

Selene looked down at Danielle.

"The biggest hint was when she came back downstairs from changing into her battle suit," Shego stated.

Kim nodded with a knowing smile.

"Four years."

Kim's eyes widened.

"Four years?"

Selene nodded. She then picked Danielle up and carried her up the stairs to the guest room before sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

Kim and Shego followed her to the room but stopped at the door.

"She'll be okay."

Selene nodded before moving to the end of the bed and curling up like the cat she was.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter two down.<strong>**

****Well, Danielle's now a were-panther. How will the school take her appearance? How will her mother? You'll just have to wait and find out! Til then,****

****Talon Earthstone****

****Please review.****


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Selene woke up the next morning to Danielle petting her head.<p>

"Hey," Selene said with a yawn. "You're awake. What time is it?"

"Almost seven."

Selene jumped up and ran out of the room. She then stuck her head back in the room.

"Come on! We need to get ready for school! It starts in an hour!"

Danielle's eyes went wide as she remembered that she was not even at the right house for her school things. She jumped out of bed and flew through the air for a moment before landing on her feet.

She didn't think much of it as she ran for the front door.

"Danielle! Wait!"

Danielle turned to see Kim standing there with her bag and a few extra clothes.

"Your mother brought these over last night while you and Selene were off on your mission."

Danielle breathed a sigh of relief as she looked at the things Kim had in her hands.

"I'm glad I didn't have to run home. It would have taken forever."

Kim shook her head with a smile.

"Right after I got my abilities, I could run faster than a car going thirty in the same direction."

"And now I have that?" Danielle asked with excitement.

Kim nodded again.

Danielle looked at the stairs. She then ran at them and jumped up to the landing.

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly and soon they were in gym class.<p>

"Rockwaller! Bench!"

Danielle shook her head at Mr. Barkin.

"Not doing that today, sir."

"Today is the wall. We all know you don't have the strength to get to the top."

Danielle walked over to the wall and started climbing without using her feet. She was at the top in a matter of ten seconds.

She then sat down on the edge and looked down at Selene.

"What was that, Mr. Barkin?"

Selene walked over to the wall and jumped put to her friend.

"I'm going into the rafters. Care to join me?"

Danielle nodded. Selene jumped up and sat down.

Everyone looked at Danielle.

"How are you going to get up to that, freak?" another girl asked.

Danielle just smiled before jumping up next to Selene.

"Oh, great," Barkin said. "Now there's another one."

Selene and Danielle both laughed as they sat on the rafters.

"So how do you like being a were-panther?"

Danielle smiled.

"It's perfect," Danielle said as she looked down at the other girls, all of whom were giving her disgusted looks. "Now all I have to do is avoid being caught alone."

Selene put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Dannie. I'll keep you safe."

The entire class watched as the two girls swung from rafter to rafter with feline grace. When gym was over, Selene and Danielle dropped to the ground.

"Well, now there are two freaks!"

Danielle and Selene turned around to find ten people slowly making their way toward them.

"Take 'em, boys!"

All of the boys attacked them while the girl stood her ground and watched.

Danielle picked one of the guys up above her head with one arm.

"Listen and listen well, Jackie," Selene said walking over to the girl. "You might want to watch what you say."

"And why should I do that?"

Selene's body took on fur and her mouth gained razor sharp teeth.

"Because, I'm hardly human," Selene said in a gruff voice. She gave a feral smile and showed her rows of sharp teeth. "And I can make you a 'freak' you so wrongly call my kind."

Everyone around Selene, except Danielle, backed away from the snarling girl.

With everyone making a path for them, Selene and Danielle left the gym.

* * *

><p>Selene's Selenicator started beeping as soon as school was over.<p>

"Go Wa-"

"Selene Ann Possible!"

Selene's ears went flat against her head.

"You are in so much trouble, young lady!"

Selene's head fell.

"Don't be made at her," Danielle pleaded with Kim.

"Danielle, now is not the time."

Danielle shrank back behind Selene.

"Get your butt home now!"

The screen went blank.

"I'm in deep trouble," Selene said as she started walking toward home.

"What's wrong with her this time?"

Selene just shook her head.

"I'm guessing it has to do with my feral display in the gym."

Danielle smiled at the memory.

"Now that was fun."

They continued on in silence until they reached Selene's house.

"Want me to come in?" Danielle asked.

Selene nodded. They walked up to the front door that opened as soon as they were standing on the front porch.

"Danielle, go home," Kim said, looking at her daughter.

Danielle wrapped her arm around Selene's shoulders.

"No. We're both responsible for what happened in the gym."

Kim shook her head before stepping aside and allowing the two girls to enter the house.

As soon as the door was closed, Kim rounded on her daughter.

"Why did you have to go and do that?"

Selene looked at her mother.

"Jackie was asking for it. And besides, we didn't touch her," Selene said. "Also, I wasn't going to let them talk about Danielle like that."

That's when Danielle looked at Selene.

"What does that mean?" Danielle asked. She looked at Kim but the older woman shook her head.

"Not my place to say," Kim said. "You'll just have to ask Selene."

Selene walked over to the couch.

"What is this about?" Danielle asked, looking at her friend.

Selene took a deep breath before looking Danielle in the eye.

"I'm in love."

Danielle sighed.

"That's nothing bad."

Selene shook her head.

"You didn't let me finish," she said. "I'm in love... with you."

Danielle gasped.

"And I don't know... how it will effect our daily lives."

Danielle dropped onto the opposite end of the sofa.

"You love me?" she asked.

Selene closed her eyes and nodded.

"I've loved you since we were twelve."

Selene then looked away.

"I don't expect you to have the same feelings I do. I just wanted you to know."

Danielle scooted closer and put her arm around Selene's shoulder.

"I can't believe I didn't see it sooner," Danielle said. "I mean, I noticed you blushing when you see me in a good dress. And I've always noticed that you get angry when you find out I've got a boyfriend."

Selene blushed.

"And there you go again."

Kim chuckled as she saw the pink in her daughter's cheeks.

"Well, I've got news for you, Selene Possible."

Selene's ears flattened against her head again as she prepared for bad news.

"I love you as well."

Selene's head and ears shot up.

And that's when Danielle kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>There you have it, folks.<strong>**

****Danielle and Selene have admitted their feelings for each other, but what's next? How will Bonnie take this news? How will they act and react out on missions? You'll have to wait and find out. Til next time,****

****Talon Earthstone****

****Please review.****


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Kim walked out as Selene and Danielle made out on the couch.<p>

"Well, dear," Kim said, looking at Shego, "I think we've lost our daughter."

Shego smiled as she got to her feet.

"No we haven't," she said.

Kim looked at her wife before going to the kitchen and pulling out a box of pregnancy tests out of the top shelf of the cabinet.

"Do you really think Danielle's pregnant?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. But I'd rather know for sure."

Shego nodded as she followed Kim back into the living room.

The sight that met her eyes was her daughter running her hands all over Danielle's body.

"Selene," Shego said with a warning tone.

Selene and Danielle both sat up with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Danielle, I need you to go and use one of these."

Kim handed the box of pregnancy tests to the new were-panther.

"Is this some kind of joke, because I'm not laughing."

Kim shook her head.

"Selene has no doubt told you that she is a miniature version of me in nearly every way."

Danielle nodded.

"I got pregnant with her after my bite. I just want to be sure."

Danielle's eyes went wide before she nodded and left the room.

Everything was quiet. After a few minutes, Danielle walked into the room and straight to Selene. She hugged the girl, the last test in her hands.

Kim gently pulled the test from the girl's hand and looked at it with Shego looking at it over her shoulder.

It read positive.

Kim looked at Shego.

"We've got a grandchild on the way," Shego said looking at the two.

"Danielle?"

The girl leaned back and looked Selene in the eye.

"Yes, Selene. I'm pregnant."

Kim smiled when her daughter embraced her girlfriend tightly.

"So now we need to talk to your mother, Danielle," Kim said.

As she finished that, a knock sounded on the front door.

"I think she's here already," Kim said.

She walked to the door and pulled it open. There on the doorstep was Bonnie.

"Hey, Kim."

"Hi, Bonnie. Come on in."

Bonnie walked into the living room and saw her daughter and Kim's daughter hugging each other tightly.

"Bonnie, come with me," Kim said. She led the way to the kitchen where Shego was sitting at the table.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked when she sat down.

"Well," Shego stated, "as you saw out there, Kim and Danielle are holding each other like more than just friends." Bonnie nodded. "Selene just admitted to loving your daughter. And after that, Kim had Danielle test to see if she was pregnant."

"Why would you ask her to do that?" Bonnie asked.

"Because," Kim replied, "I got pregnant after I got bit."

"And you think Danielle's pregnant?"

Kim shook her head before handing Bonnie the pregnancy test.

"This is the result of the test that Danielle took."

Bonnie took the test and gasped when she sat it.

"How is this possible," she asked.

"Our family creed is 'anything is possible for a Possible," Kim stated. "It seems that's true for Selene." Kim looked into the living room to see Selene holding Danielle close. "You're about to be a grandmother, just like me."

"You're not about to become a grandparent."

"Bonnie, Selene bit Danielle and that's what caused this pregnancy. Even if there is no genetic similarities, Selene is the father."

Bonnie nodded as she looked at the two.

"So... what are you going to do?" Kim asked.

"I have no clue. I can tell my daughter is in love, but I don't know what choice to make."

Kim put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bonnie. We'll figure this out."

Bonnie nodded before she heard Shego start yelling.

"Don't even try it, girls," Shego said as she glared at the two teenagers.

"What were they doing?" Kim asked.

"About to try and do the deed."

Kim groaned.

"Selene. Danielle."

Both turn to see their mothers.

"Yeah?"

"No more intimate touches. Kisses are okay, but no touches."

Selene groaned.

"But Mo-"

"No, young lady."

Selene blushed as Danielle laughed.

"Same goes for you, Danielle Jasmine Rockwaller."

Now it was Danielle's turn to blush.

* * *

><p>Kim sat down on the couch after Bonnie and Danielle had left. Selene had gone up to her room and curled up on her bed.<p>

"How's our girl doing?"

Kim smiled as Shego sat down on the couch.

"She wants to be with Danielle. It's her panther side I guess. Wanting to protect her child."

Kim and Shego both looked up the stairs.

"I'll go check on her," Kim said.

Shego nodded and flipped through the channels on the TV.

Kim walked up the stairs and went to Selene's door.

"Selene?" Kim said as she knocked.

No answer.

Kim opened the door to find the room empty and the window open.

"Shit," Kim hissed. "Shego!"

Shego came up the stairs in a matter of seconds.

"What's the matter, Kimmie?!" Shego said as she came to a halt next to her wife.

"Selene's gone."

Shego walked into the room and looked around.

"I'm calling Bonnie," Kim stated.

Shego nodded before running to the window.

"I'm going to follower her scent and get her."

Kim nodded before her wife ran and jumped out the wind, her body shifting into a large black panther with green highlights.

Kim ran back down the stairs and picked up the phone and called Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Danielle gasped when a tapping sound came from her window.<p>

"Selene?" she said when she opened the window. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to be with you. I had to be with our child."

Danielle placed a hand on her waist before Selene pulled her to her, Selene's front to Danielle's back, her hands resting on Danielle's waist.

"Selene!"

Both Danielle and Selene stiffened when the door opened and Bonnie cam into the room glaring.

"You're in trouble, Selene."

"I concur."

Selene turned to watch her mother climb in through the window.

"I'm not leaving her!" she said, holding Danielle close.

Shego grabbed Selene and dragged her to the window while Bonnie held Danielle.

But the two young girls would not let go of each other.

"I am not leaving the one I love!" Danielle said as she latched onto Selene.

Kim came through the window.

"Selene?"

Selene looked at her mom.

"I don't want to be without her."

Kim shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Selene, but you two need to be in you own beds."

Selene and Danielle shook their heads. They then looked at each other and an silent suggestion passed between them that they nodded in agreement on. With quick motions, Selene pulled the Selenicator out of her pocket and ran to the window with Danielle right behind her. Selene dropped the device on the bed as they went.

Kim and Shego sighed.

"Where did your daughter take mine?" Bonnie asked.

Kim shook her head.

"I don't know. But don't worry. We'll be able to track them down."

"Ah, Kimmie? I think you might want to rethink that."

Kim looked at Shego, who was looking out the window. Kim looked out the window and sighed again. It was raining. Their scent would be completely erased after a few minutes.

"Let's go!" Kim said as she jumped out the window, her body taking the form of a large orange-red panther, Shego not too far behind.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>And there you have it, folks. Chapter four.<strong>**

****Selene and Danielle have run away, wanting to stay together. Where will they end up? Will Shego and Kim find them? You'll just have to wait and see. ;) Til then,****

****Talon Earthstone****

****Please review.****


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Selene and Danielle ran as fast as they could.<p>

"I won't let them separate us," Selene said.

Danielle smiled as she was led away from her home.

Hearing a growl, Selene shifted into a panther and Danielle jumped onto her back.

'Selene! Stop running!'

Danielle looked over her shoulder and saw a giant black panther close behind them.

'I will not leave her alone!' Selene yelled in her mind.

'You don't have any other choice!'

Danielle had to tighten her grip when Selene shot forward.

'You can't have her!' Selene roared.

In a matter of seconds, Shego lost sight of them, but she still had their scent. But after another moment in the pouring rain, that too had disappeared.

As soon as she lost her daughter's scent, she shifted back into human, her tail wrapping around her waist.

"Shit," she said as she looked around, trying to get her scent again.

* * *

><p>Danielle and Selene came to a stop next to a large building.<p>

"Why here?" Danielle asked. She jumped off Selene as she shifted back into a human.

"This is my private area. No one other than you will know where it is. My Momma gave me a credit card and told me to go crazy, just not too crazy. She knows I bought a lot of stuff, but she doesn't know where I put it all."

Danielle looked at the building.

"Come on," Selene said before taking her girlfriend's hand. "I want to show you the bedroom."

Danielle gave an impish smile as she let herself be led into the building.

* * *

><p>Kim sat with Shego in the living room of Bonnie's house.<p>

"I can't believe our daughters," Bonnie said. She was drinking a Scotch, the glass resting against her head.

"I can't either," Kim said. "I guess it's her panther instinct or something."

"Panther instincts?" Bonnie asked. She pulled the glass away from her head and sat up to look at Kim.

"Yeah," the redhead continued. "I mean, a panther is very protective of it's mate and young. I was the same way the first year after having Selene. And seeing as Selene is more a were-panther than Shego or I, it would seem that Selene has taken it upon herself to protect Danielle and her unborn child at all cost. Even if it means that they will both get into big trouble."

Shego nodded.

"Now we know that Selene has a secret hide out that she goes to when she needs time to think. I know, I let her by everything for it. But what I don't know is where it is."

Kim patted Shego's leg before lifting Selene's Selenicator.

"Wade?"

"_Hey, Selene. Kim?"_

"I need you to track down Selene. She found out that Danielle is pregnant and ran away with her."

Wade shook his head.

"_I'll try. But don't get your hopes up. She made sure to keep herself distant when she was alone. Distant enough that I couldn't follow her."_

Kim sighed.

"Do what you can, Wade. Let me or Shego know if you find anything."

"_Will do."_

Wade's image disappeared.

"Damn," Kim said as she leaned back.

"Don't worry, Princess," Shego said. "We'll find them."

Kim nodded before leaning against her wife.

* * *

><p>Kim was sitting on the couch in her home when the front door opened and both Danielle and Selene walked in.<p>

"Selene Ann Possible! You've got a lot of explaining to do!"

Shego came running into the room.

"Selene!"

Selene's hears flattened against her head.

"Danielle, your mother has been worried sick! Not calling or for a week?!"

Danielle balked and this gave Selene her courage back. But more importantly, her anger.

"Don't you dare talk to my mate like that!" Selene yelled at her mother.

Shego's hands ignited in her green plasma and she walked over to her daughter.

"You do not talk to me that way, Selene Ann!"

Selene didn't move. She was a little scared, but standing up for her mate was more important than anything else. Including pain.

"Then don't yell at my mate!"

Shego glared at her daughter.

"Go to your room. Danielle, you stay were you are."

Selene shook her head.

"We mated while we were a way. No one is keeping us apart."

"Mated?" Kim asked. Then her mind caught up to her. "You two had sex?!"

Shego's hands went out in an instant and she burst out laughing.

"Shego! This is no laughing matter."

Shego was doubled over trying to catch her breath.

"Yes, it is!" she said between gasps for air.

"No it's not!"

"It reminds me of what your mother said when we did it our first time!"

Kim blushed before looking away. Kim hated when Shego was right.

"It's still no laughing matter, Debra."

Shego's laughter stopped when she heard her name.

"Fine, Bubble-but."

Kim's face went from pink to crimson before she pounced on her wife.

"Selene, Danielle, Selene's room. Now."

Both teens didn't need to be told twice.

As soon as they were gone, Kim grinned down at the woman beneath her.

"Well, Debra? You done embarrassing me?"

Shego didn't say a word.

"Aren't you going to say someth- Ah!" Kim words were interrupted by a loud moan when Shego's tail rubbed her panties.

"Finished yet, Princess?" Shego asked with a sly grin.

"Shego!" Kim cried.

Shego's tail moved Kim's panties aside and started to rub against her core.

"Shego! Not here!"

Shego ignored her wife and thrust her tail into her Kimmie.

"AH!" Kim moaned as she was penetrated.

* * *

><p>Selene and Danielle were laying together on Selene's bed as they listened to the grownups.<p>

"I didn't think your mothers would do that," Danielle said as she snuggled closer to Selene.

"They do it every once in a great while. Mostly in their room. I didn't think they would do it down on the kitchen floor."

Danielle nodded before turning around he her lover's embrace.

"I need to go home and see my mother. She probably is worried sick."

Selene reached to her headboard and picked up her phone.

"Go ahead and call your mom," she said as she handed Danielle the phone.

Danielle didn't move from Selene's arms as she dialed her home number.

"_Hello?"_

Selene could tell that was Danielle's mother.

"Hi, Mom."

"_Don't you 'hi, Mom' me! Do you know how worried I've been?"_

"I know. And I'm sorry. I just can't stand to be away from Selene."

"_You are to come home right now. You can't see her again."_

"Like hell she's not!" Selene growled.

"_Danielle? Where are you?"_

"Where I want to be, in Selene's arms."

Bonnie sighed.

"_Let me talk to Kim."_

"Kim and Shego are kinda unavailable."

"_Kinda? What's that suppose to mean?"_

Danielle looked at Selene. Selene nodded and took the phone.

"My mothers are kinda tangled up with each other at the moment."

"_Again, what does that mean?"_

"I can't believe I have to explain it to you. My mothers are having sex."

Bonnie was rendered speechless.

"So I think that you'll have to call back to talk to my Mom or Momma."

"_Oh... okay."_

Bonnie then hung up.

Selene and Danielle laughed as Selene put the phone down.

"I think we shocked your mother," Selene said.

"I believe so," Danielle replied as she let Selene spoon her.

"I love you, Danielle."

"And I you, Selene."

Both smiled as they fell into pleasant dreams.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Selene and Danielle have returned home and surprised Kim that they had 'mated' while they were missing. How will Bonnie take the news that her daughter is tied even stronger to Selene? Will she be angry, sad, happy, shocked, confused? You'll just have to wait and find out! :) Til then,<strong>**

****Talon Earthstone****

****Please review.****


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**A/N: I am so, so sorry for not updating sooner. I had hit a wall with writing this chapter and I needed a break to get other ideas out of my head. I hope you all can forgive me. Now here it is. The long awaited chapter 6 of The Panther's Choice. I'll try to get the next chapter done within the next few weeks. No promises though. ^_^**

**Chapter ****6**

* * *

><p>Selene and Danielle both walked down the sidewalk, not wanting what was surely coming.<p>

"Do we really have to do this?" Selene asked.

Kim and Shego both gave Selene a stern look.

"Yes, young lady," Kim said. "You both did disappear for a full week."

Selene pulled Danielle close.

"No physical contact for twenty-four hours," Shego said.

Selene didn't release Danielle.

"She's my mate," Selene said. "And whether you like it or not, Mom, Mother, I don't take orders that stop me from being close to my mate."

Kim and Shego both growled at Selene.

"Not working," Selene said as she released Danielle's waist and grasped her hand.

Within moments, they were standing outside the Rockwaller residence.

"Knock," Shego said.

Selene knocked on the door and after what seemed like only half a second, Bonnie threw the door open.

"Danielle Jasmine Rockwaller! How dare you run away like that!"

Selene stood in front of Danielle.

"Miss Rockwaller, do not talk to my mate like that!"

"Mate?"

"We mated," Danielle said as she pulled the collar of her shirt to the side, showing the dark bruise.

"Mated?"

"Like the cats we are," Selene said as she also pulled her collar aside.

"You mean..."

"We had sex, yes."

Bonnie's mouth moved as if she was trying to speak, but no sound came out. At least for the first ten seconds.

"DANIELLE JASMINE ROCKWALLER!"

Kim, Shego, Selene and Danielle all had to cover their ears as Bonnie went on a rampage, yelling at her daughter.

"You listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"I can hear you just fine, Mom!" Danielle said as she pulled her hands away. Blood covered her palms.

Selene growled when she saw that. Her skin gained fur and her nails became claws.

"You hurt my mate!" Selene growled before jumping at Bonnie. But Shego and Kim both held Selene back, their daughter's claws falling short of their target.

"Selene," Danielle said as she wrapped her mate in a hug. "I'm okay, love. It's just a little blood."

Selene took several deep breaths before letting her fur slip from her skin. She then returned the hug, letting her anger for her mother-in-law slowly fade away.

Danielle then looked over her shoulder at her mother and glared daggers.

"Do not think that I am solely your daughter anymore!" she growled. "I am mated to the girl I've loved for years and have a child on the way thanks to her! So back off, Mother!" Danielle held Selene close, rubbing her hair. "Selene has always been there for me! Treat her with more respect!"

Bonnie glared at the two.

"I'll take that outburst as teenage rebellion! Now, you are underage, so you ARE solely my daughter, you might be mated, but that doesn't mean that I can't ground you within an inch of your life, and even with a child on the way, Selene is not allowed near it or you!"

Both Selene and Danielle faced Bonnie and that was when the older woman noticed her mistake.

"Miss Rockwaller, I do hope you know that I could kill you in an instant. You may be her mother, but you have got a long, _long _way to go before you can tell two were-panthers what to do! That is my child growing in her womb and you will not keep me from _her_!"

"Her?"

"Our daughter," Selene said as she pulled Danielle close. "I will not allow you to tell me or my mate what to do!"

Kim looked around and noticed some of the neighbors looking at them through their windows.

"Let's take this inside. We're drawing attention."

Selene and Danielle didn't move. The stood their ground and continued to glare at Bonnie.

"Selene, Danielle, you can glare at Bonnie inside."

They continued to stand there, unmoving.

"Giggle box!"

Selene's face became a crimson streak as she blushed from her kiddy nickname.

"Get your skinny ass inside the building! Now!"

Selene nodded before pulling Danielle into the living room.

"Did you have to call me that?" Selene asked as she sat down on the sofa, Danielle in her lap.

"It was the only way to get you moving," Kim said.

Bonnie, Kim and Shego all walked into the living room and took seats themselves.

"Selene, Danielle, separate," Kim said.

Selene and Danielle shook their heads.

"We won't," they said before pulling the other closer.

"I will protect her from anything," Selene said as she glared at her mothers and Bonnie. "Even if that means the three of you." She tightened her grip on the girl in her arms. "If I have to fight you, I'll fight tooth and nail to keep her with me. I'm not leaving her and I'm not going to even think about all the compensations your going to throw at us."

Kim looked at Shego before sighing.

"Very well."

"You can't be serious! They are causing trouble in school and you want to reward them?"

"Actually, they weren't causing trouble."

Kim, Shego and Bonnie looked up at Betty as she walked into the room. She had a small smile on her face and was looking at the two girls sitting together.

"I had some of my agents do an investigation. It turns out that Jackie Clouse doesn't like different and tried to have both Selene and Danielle injured."

Kim looked at her daughter. Selene was just sitting in the chair with Danielle leaning against her. Both had their eyes closed.

"What did they do?"

"Danielle picked one up and held him in the air for a few moments while Selene made a threat against the girl. The girl is unharmed if a little shaken up."

Kim nodded as she looked into eyes that matched hers.

"Now do you see I wasn't lying?"

Kim nodded before walking over to her daughter and placing a hand on her head.

"Now what do we do about you two?" Shego asked looking at the girls.

"We still won't separate," Selene said, her grip tightening slightly. "She will be staying with me."

Shego and Kim shared a glance, both communicating mentally.

"No! No way are you two staying together!"

Both Selene and Danielle growled at the single mother.

"Your opinion is noted," Selene growled, "but not required."

"We will be staying together, Mother," Danielle said. "I will not let you split us up when we have a little girl coming into this world."

Bonnie glared at the two on the couch.

"On that note," Betty said as she leaned against a door frame, "I've already taken the liberty of setting up a small house for the two. It's bills will be fully paid for until the two can find jobs of their own. Of course, I'm hoping they'll join Global Justice when they're older."

Selene and Danielle both looked at each other.

"What do you think?"

Danielle shrugged her shoulders before looking at the older brunette.

"What's the catch?"

Betty shook her head.

"No catch," she said. "I'm just doing this for your mothers. That way they'll know you're safe. And the house the two will be living in is actually directly next door to Kim and Shego's."

"Huh," Selene said. "I've always wondered why that house seemed empty all the time."

"Now you know," Betty said. "That is now your home, Selene, Danielle."

Bonnie fell into a chair.

"Thanks for not giving me a say in the matter."

"You did have a say," Kim said. "We were-panthers are just stubborn creatures. I'm sure that you'll be allowed to visit," Kim pointed out, putting her hands on her hips and giving the young couple a deadly stern glance. "Won't she?"

"Don't worry. We won't stop her from visiting," Selene said. "But if she tires to take Danielle away from me, I will throw her out of our home." She looked at Bonnie. "Literally."

"Good," Kim said. "Now that that's settled, I think we should get these two married."

"Now that is out of the question," Bonnie said as she rose to her feet. "Sixteen is old enough to start having sex, yes, but it's not, and will not be, the age my daughter gets married. No matter if she's already 'mated'."

Kim looked at Shego.

"Fair enough," Shego said. She then looked at her daughter. "You two will be married when you're closer to eighteen, but for now, enjoy living together."

Selene and Danielle both nodded, content to just live together. At least for the time being.

"I guess I'll be on my way now," Betty said with a smile. She then tossed something to Selene.

"Keys," Selene said as she held them up. "To the house, I take it?"

"Bingo."

Selene nodded before getting to her feet.

"Danielle and I are going to go get settled in. We'll see you all tomorrow."

Betty opened the door and the two teenagers walked out the front door before bolting down the sidewalk.

"Why did this have to happen?" Bonnie asked as she grabbed the bottle of scotch she had next to her chair.

Shego sat down and took another glass before pouring herself a shot.

"Girls will be girls," Shego said as she downed her shot. "Mmm. Excellent year."

Bonnie nodded before downing her own glass in a single gulp.

"I need some time alone, Kim, Debra. I'll come by tomorrow if I'm too drunk off my ass."

Shego nodded before standing.

"Everything will work out. Go over to their house tomorrow after school and ask for a tour. Let them have some space. After all, they are going to be a family. That's how Kimmie and I got to where we are."

Bonnie nodded.

"I'm just worried, I guess. After Brick broke up with me, having just found out that I was going to be having his child, I became dependent on Danielle for company." Bonnie bowed her head. "I'm must not ready to be on my own."

Kim looked at Shego before nodding.

"You could stay with us..."

Bonnie's head shot up.

"What?"

"You could stay with us for a while. That way you would still be close to your daughter and not be in their way."

Bonnie nodded.

"I'll think the idea over. I might do that."

"Just come over when you do want to. And remember to pack a bag. I'm not sure out clothes would be good for you seeing as all of them smell like cats."

Bonnie nodded again.

"Thanks Kim."

Kim nodded before holding out her hand to Shego. The older woman grasped her hand, their fingers lacing.

"We'll see you soon, Bonnie," Shego said as she and Kim walked out of the house and down the street.

* * *

><p>Kim and Shego knocked on the front door of the house next door. After a moment, Selene answered it.<p>

"Come on in, Mom, Mommy. We have been expecting you."

Kim and Shego entered the house and were surprised to see that it was already furnished.

"Where did you get all of this?"

"Came with the house," Danielle said as she walked out of the kitchen with a tray of cups in her hands. She then approached her mate's mothers. "Here. Sweet tea."

Selene took a cup before motioning to the living room.

"So how is my mother taking this?" Danielle asked.

"She's not taking it well at all," Kim said. "Seems that she's gotten use to you being around. You were her reason for getting up. Literally."

Selene and Danielle looked at each other.

"I knew I was important to her, but I didn't think it was that serious..." Danielle said, her voice showing her shock.

"She'll be staying with us for a while," Shego said. "That way she can be close."

"But not in your way," Kim said.

Selene took her mate's hands in her own before looking into those deep blue eyes.

"She's welcome to stay here. We may be a couple starting off, but I'm sure we can adapt to one parent living here." She then looked at her mothers. "Not that living with two of the best parents in the world was bad."

Shego gave a soft chuckle.

"Nice save there, kiddo."

Selene smiled before pulling her mate to her.

"I try," she said before kissing her lover.

Kim and Shego both smiled as they sipped their tea. At least for now, all things were right in the world. But like all good things, they must come to an end.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kim and Shego have gotten though to Selene and Danielle about being away for a week, but didn't stop them from moving out. How will Bonnie take to being in a house, but not the person in charge? You'll just have to wait and find out. Til then,<strong>**

****Talon Earthstone.****

****Please review! ^_^****


End file.
